Naruto's Tale
by bananaprincess
Summary: Sequel from Adelaide Sky. Pengorbanan Naruto untuk segalanya. Kebahagiaan yang mereka inginkan. "Jangan menangis lagi." Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke. Naruto's POV. AU. OOC. Read and Review. Enjoy...


_Ini sekuel dari Adelaide sky,,_

_baca langsung boleh, tapi bagusnya baca Adelaide sky dulu._

_fufufufu..._

_Thanks udah baca, jangan lupa review._

_enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

**Naruto's Tale**

_bananaprincess_

Aku hanya termangu ketika Toyota Harrier yang kutumpangi akhirnya berhenti di kawasan kota tua. Bertiga, aku berserta sahabatku Shikamaru dan Ino. Mereka berdua sudah turun saat aku masih tenggelam dalam lamunan tanpa batasku. Membayangkan berbagai hal yang sudah, sedang dan mungkin terjadi. Galau merayapi benakku.

"Naruto, lo mau sampai kapan di dalem?" Shikamaru membuka pintu mobil di sisiku.

Tak kupedulikan mereka, mataku lurus ke depan, melihat jejeran gedung tua, lapangan luas dan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Lagi, bergelut dengan berbagai hal yang membadai dalam otakku. Kalang kabut, seperti itulah aku sekarang. Antara ingin melangkah maju atau mundur melarikan diri.

"Naruto," panggil seorang perempuan, Ino yang juga merupakan kekasih Shikamaru. "Kalo lo memang gak siap, gak perlu maksain. Kita pulang aja."

Kepalaku menoleh, menatap mereka berdua. "Gue mau tahu. Tentang yang kalian bilang itu benar."

"Kalau begitu. Keluarlah," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ino," aku memanggil Ino saat keluar dari mobil.

"Ya." Ino membalas pandanganku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalian sama-sama sahabat gue," jawabnya kelu sambil melihat langit yang bergantung awan mendung.

Dadaku berkecamuk. Bukan hanya aku yang terombang-ambing disini. Perempuan didepanku ini, Ino, tentu lebih bimbang dari aku. Memutuskan untuk memihak padaku, memberitahu semua yang terjadi. Meskipun konsekuensinya harus kehilangan satu, dua sahabat baiknya. Dan pula Shikamaru, memilih untuk mendukung aku dan Ino. Menanggung hal yang sama berat. Karena kami semua adalah sahabat.

Layaknya pengunjung kota tua yang lain, dengan manis Ino menenteng kamera DSLR kesayangannya. Tempat ini memang kawasan hunting foto yang sangat menarik. Berjalan disini serasa meloncati lorong waktu kembali ke masa di abad 17 ketika Belanda menduduki Batavia. Merasa bagai bangsawan yang punya urusan di kantor balai kota atau _Stadhuis_, kini lebih dikenal dengan Museum Sejarah Jakarta atau Museum Fatahillah. Untungnya cuaca cukup bersahabat siang ini, kami bertiga menuju ke Museum Fatahillah.

Bukan tujuan kami sebenarnya piknik kemari. Lebih dari itu buatku dan mungkin untuk mereka berdua. Aku menghela nafas panjang ketika memasuki gedung Museum Fatahillah. Menua, pasti banyak sekali kenangan yang tercoret disini. Tersisa entah sampai kapan, beruntung aku pun masih bisa ikut menulisnya hari ini. Walaupun bisa jadi hari ini menjadi hari yang pahit.

Pintu jati itu berdiri kokoh padahal sudah berumur ratusan tahun. Terkesan angkuh, membuat sebuah batas jelas antara si Belanda dan Pribumi. Seteguh jarak yang sekarang menjelang ditengahku dan Sakura, tunanganku. Kuman di seberang lautan nampak tapi gajah di pelupuk mata tak terlihat. Peribahasa itulah yang sekarang melanda hubunganku dan Sakura. Ada sesuatu berupa kabut tipis menyelimuti kami hingga perlahan menciptakan jarak yang semu tapi terasa. Sakura menjauh dariku, menjaga jarak. Terlebih sejak pulang dari Adelaide, delapan bulan yang lalu.

Sebab kehadiran Sasuke. Sahabatku, yang baru saja dua bulan yang lalu kembali dari Adelaide. Juga sahabat Shikamaru, Sakura dan Ino. Awalnya aku tidak pernah mencurigai kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura. Memang sejak aku belum kenal dengan Sakura pun mereka sudah dekat. Jadi tidak sepantasnya bukan jika aku menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada mereka berdua.

Namun, kemarin lusa Ino yang juga sahabat dekat Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara. Tidak tahan menyimpan semua rahasia sendirian. Ino pun menceritakan semua yang dia tahu padaku dan Shikamaru. Tentang Sakura, Sasuke dan perihal masa lalu serta mimpi-mimpi mereka. Dengan menangis dia menuturkannya, untung saja ada Shikamaru disitu. kalau tidak entah bagaimana aku harus mendiamkan Ino, sebab aku sendiri benar-benar terkejut.

"Naruto! Ekspresinya donk," teriak Ino galak. "Jangan ngelamun aja. Gue juga sama kayak elo!"

"_Mendokusai ne..._" guman Shikamaru lirih.

"Apa lo bilang Shika?" desis Ino tajam.

"Shika, dia lagi PMS ya?" tanya Naruto. "Dari tadi marah-marah mulu. Perasaan, hari ini gue yang paling menderita. Eh dia yang ngamuk melulu dari tadi."

"Narutooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Ino lagi yang sudah siap membidik foto dengan DSLRnya.

Ketika kami keluar dari Museum Fatahillah, ternyata hari sudah hampir sore. Langit masih digelanyuti awan mendung seperti tadi. Tetapi rupanya awan masih kuat menampung seluruh titik air yang dikandungnya, hanya menunggu waktu untuk tercurah, melepaskan semua. Sebuah mekanisme pembersihan diri, mengulang semua dari awal lagi. Haruskah aku layaknya awan? Berulang, sekarang semua sudah tiba di puncaknya. Mencoba membebaskan, yang terkekang. Termasuk Sakura.

Aku mencintainya dengan seluruh hidupku. Bagaimana dia tertawa, bicara, menangis, mengeluh, memelukku, menciumku. Banyak hal, sudah terpatri dalam sebuah ruangan khusus hatiku untuknya. Bahkan apabila aku harus mati untuknya pun aku rela. Dia adalah sepotong hatiku.

Dimana mereka? Di satu lahan kami sama-sama berdiri sekarang, di kelilingi gedung-gedung tua sarat sejarah. Dan sehabis ini aku mungkin juga akan mengukir sejarah disini. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sekarang? Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi.

"No mereka dimana?" tanyaku.

"Mereka bilang hari ini mau kesini," jawab Ino cepat. "Gue udah janjian di Batavia Cafe jam 5 nanti."

"Jadi lo mau nangkap basah mereka di depan gue?" ujarku.

"Enggak. Mereka juga tahu lo dateng. Gue bilang ini ngerayain setahunan gue sama Shikamaru," ujar Ino.

"Mereka gak tahu kalo kita ikutin," kata Shikamaru. "Sayangnya kita belum ketemu mereka dari tadi. Mungkin kita emang harus nunggu."

"Trus buat apa kita ngikutin mereka?" kataku. "Nyari-nyari kesalahan mereka?"

"Lo gak percaya sama gue?" Ino menatapku dalam. "Gue cuma pengen lo liat sendiri. Liat, apa yang udah gue ceritain sama lo. gue gak mau lo nuduh gue pembohong."

Aku membuang muka dari Ino. Tak sanggup meneruskan perbincangan itu. Ino pun berkorban banyak untuk menceritakan semua itu padaku. Mengkhianati persahabatannya. Lalu buat apa lagi dia perlu membual padaku?

"Udah. Udah. Kita nikmatin aja rekreasi kita hari ini. Gimana kalo ke Batavia Cafe sekarang? Gue laper," Shikamaru mencoba melerai kami berdua.

"Oke deh. Gue juga laper," tambahku. "Ayo, No," kataku sambil merangkul bahunya.

"Hih, dasar lo aneh. Bentar baik, bentar jahat!" serunya kesal.

Belum juga kami tiba di Batavia Cafe, langit muntah. Jutaan titik-titik air menghambur menghujam paving block di halaman MuSasukem Fatahillah. Padahal senja sudah turun, tapi langitnya tidak terlihat indah. Semua kelabu. Buram seperti gambaran _Stadhuisplein_ yang diguyur hujan.

Ino menyerahkan sebuah payung padaku. Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah berdiri disisi Ino dan memayunginya.

"Naruto," panggilnya agak keras bersaing dengan gemuruh hujan.

Telingaku menangkap panggilan Ino barusan. Namun, seluruh tubuhku terfokus pada satu titik di depanku. Lumayan jauh, tapi jelas terlihat meski ditirai oleh hujan. Sasuke dan Sakura. Berdiri di tepi Museum Fatahillah. Begitu dekat, intim. Sasuke memayungi Sakura dengan jaketnya. Mengingatkanku kepada salah satu adegan di Kambing Jantan the Movie.

Disitu kami bertiga berdiri, seperti menonton sebuah _live action_. Sakura memegangi lengan Sasuke. Tubuh mereka rapat, basah kuyup. Sesekali mereka berdua saling menatap dan tersenyum. Bercanda kecil, tertawa lepas. Suasana keruh karena hujan sama sekali tidak menyurutkan sinar cinta mereka berdua. Berkilau seperti bintang jatuh yang perkasa.

Payung yang ada di tanganku sudah berlalu bersama angin. Jarum-jarum air menusuk tubuhku, bukan rasa sakit yang menjalar namun dingin yang teramat. Kurasakan aliran air di seluruh tubuhku, beranak pinak di wajahku. Melelehkan segala bayangan, karena semua sudah di depan mataku. Aku merasa hilang bentuk. Teremulsi bagai debu-debu di udara yang berujung di _The Groote Kanal_. Tenggelam dalam hitam dan bau busuk hilir kali Ciliwung itu. Betapa tak bermaknanya aku.

Hujan mendadak berenti di atasku. Kulihat Shikamaru memayungiku, dan di depan kami Ino sendirian di bawah payung, mengigil kedinginan.

"Udah jam lima, kita ke Batavia Cafe," kata Shikamaru.

"Sakura, asmanya bisa kumat," gumamku.

"Hah? Sakura gak bawa inhalernya?" tanya Ino agak panik.

Aku menggeleng. "Ada di tasgue, ketinggalan di mobil gue semalem."

Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua sosok itu berlari menerjang hujan ke arah Batavia Cafe. Ino sudah cepat berjalan ke depan, menuju Batavia Cafe juga. Shikamaru dan aku mengikuti dengan tergesa. Perlahan hujan mereda, hingga benar-benar berhenti hingga kami berlima bertemu di depan Batavia Cafe. Bayang-bayang kejadian barusan menempel di pikiranku. Hatiku hancur.

Sekarang mereka sudah ada di depanku. Melihatku, cepat-cepat Sakura melepaskan pengangannya pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke menurunkan jaketnya dari atas kepala mereka berdua. Tergambar jelas semua. Udara terasa semakin dingin. Ditambah lagi perasaan bersalah, membuat kami semua diam. Langsung saja aku menghampiri Sakura. Kupakaikan jaketku yang masih agak kering padanya tanpa kata-kata.

"Naruto," ujar Sakura pelan, penuh canggung. "Makasih."

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok!" kilah Sakura pelan. "Aku baik-baik aja."

"Baguslah."

Suasana saat itu begitu tidak menggenakkan. Aku kehabisan kata-kata sebab sayang dan amarah yang menggelora di dadaku. Selama ini, aku dibohongi mentah-mentah oleh mereka. Sungguh, aku ingin menannyakan kenapa? Mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Cintaku yang kurang besarkah? Sayangku terlalu mengekang Sakurakah?

Wajah Sakura dan Sasuke begitu muram. Tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah aku, Ino atau Shikamaru sendiri. rasanya ingin loncat saja dari momen ini. Sakura mengerling ke arahku, Ino dan Shikamaru. Kutangkap wajah Ino yang meredup. Memohon semua baik-baik saja. Mungkin sama sepertiku sekarang, dia merasa berkhianat dan ingin pecah jadi puing-puing. Mukanya basah, menangiskah?

Lalu salah siapakah semua ini?

"Kita ke dalem aja yuk," ujar Shikamaru kepada kami semua.

"Naruto," Sakura menarik tanganku. Aku menatap Sakura, dibelakangnya Sasuke berdiri tampak bersalah.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku datar.

"Maaf."

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong, tubuhnya jatuh ke arahku. Wajahnya pucat, nafasnya satu-satu. Asmanya datang lagi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ikut terkejut.

Kubopong tubuh itu berlari ke arah tempat parkir. Di belakangku Shikamaru, Ino dan Sasuke mengikuti menuju mobil Shikamaru yang tadi kami tumpangi. Shikamaru membukakan pintu mobil untukku, segera saja kumasukkan tubuh Sakura ke dalam mobil. Berlima kami pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Ketika Sakura siuman, Ino memanggilku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Sakura. Rumah sakit tak pernah menyenangkan sebagus apapun ruangannya menurutku. Suram dan kelam, begitulah rasa yang memancar dari sekeliling ruangan. Aku sendiri sudah merasa lebih baik dengan waktu yang kuhabiskan selama menunggu Sakura siuman tadi.

Di dalam sana ada Ino, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Mataku menjelajah mereka satu persatu, mana perasaan hangat yang biasanya kami tukarkan sebagai sahabat. Lenyap, hanya dingin yang tersisa, aku tidak mengerti. Sudah cukup sabar sejauh ini, menjalani kebohongan demi kebohongan yang Sakura dan Sasuke tawarkan padaku.

"Kami pergi dulu," ujar Shikamaru seraya mengandeng tangan Ino.

"Jangan baik-baik Sakura ya," kata Ino memberikan pandangan was-was pada kami semua.

"Ya, tenang aja," jawab Sasuke.

"Saku, kita keluar dulu ya," pamit Ino pada Sakura yang tergolek lemah.

Yang ada cuma keheningan antara kami setelah mereka pergi. Diam yang tek terdefinisikan, ketakutan, keengganan, keinginan untuk melarikan diri saja dari situasi ini. Tak perlu disini, tak perlu melewati ini.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura lirih padaku.

Aku menegakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi terpaku ke lantai kamar. "Ya," jawabku masih tetap ditempat yang sama.

"Naruto," Sakura mengulang panggilannya lagi padaku.

Terdengar berbeda, seperti dahulu yang penuh cinta, sekarang begitu hambar. Sedatar apa yang terjadi di ruangan ini sejak Shikamaru dan Ino pamit tadi. Namun, tak begitu dengan hatiku, amarah yang mendingin mendadak bergemuruh lagi. Inginnya melampiaskan semuanya, tapi tubuh ini beku, mulut ini terkunci. Terlebih setelah melihat Sakura yang tak berdaya, betapa aku ingin ada di sampingnya. Emosiku bahkan tak kuasa melawan rasa cintaku yang begitu besar.

Dengan langkah terseret aku menghampiri Sakura. Sekilas mataku menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sama kakunya denganku, berdiri bersandar ke tembok. Sakura meraih tanganku, berusaha mengenggamnya. Dari matanya, terlihat tumpukan cairan bening, siap tumpah. Ah, aku membuatnya menangis, lagi.

"Jangan, jangan nangis," ujarku, mengeratkan jemariku pada jari-jarinya. "Nanti asma kamu kumat lagi sayang."

Kata-kataku malah mempercepat laju air mata Sakura. Diangkatnya tanganku, ditempelkannya ke pipinya. Air mata itu kurasakan, dingin, menyelusup ke pori-poriku. Menyentuh hatiku.

"Aku sayang kamu," kataku. "Jangan nangis lagi."

Dan aku pun merengkuhnya, membiarkannya menangis di dadaku.

"Maafin aku," ujar Sakura terisak.

"Aku udah tahu semua," Aku memaksakan diriku berterus terang.

Hal itu menyebabkan isak tangis Sakura semakin keras. Tubuhnya berguncang karena sesenggukan. Dadaku terasa sesak karena semua ini.

"Bukan salah dia Naru," sela Sasuke. "Semua salah gue."

"Aku rela melakukan apapun biar kamu bahagia sayang," bisikku di telinganya.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Kulepaskan rengkuhanku dari tubuhnya. Tanganku bergerak mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Jangan nangis lagi ya," ucapku sambil tersenyum lirih.

Aku bangkit, beranjak dari sisinya. Pergi dari tempat itu.

**FIN**

_Bogor, 10 Mei 2009_


End file.
